A Lullaby Called Death
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: WARNING:Character death.Also I can't really think of a good summary for it so sorry.I hope you read it anyways. Oneshot.


**A Lullaby Called Death**

Inuyasha yelled** "UGH!STUPID WENCH!IF YOUR GOING TO GO HOME JUST DO IT ALREADY!"**Kagome glared and said** "WHY!?IS KIKYOU NEARBY!?TRYING TO GET RID OF THE LITTLE ANNOYANCE!?THE PATHETIC OBSTACLE THAT IT'S IN THE WAY!?"**Inuyasha was getting really annoyed by this so he growled and yelled **"YES!OKAY!YES!I WANT YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE THAT WOULD BE SO DAMN BETTER WITHOUT YOU!"**Kagome's eyes teared up but she still glared at him through hazy eyes. He could smell her tears but at the moment didn't give a damn.

She slapped him and said **"FINE!YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME ANYMORE BECAUSE I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK!"**Inuyasha glared and said** "GO BACK TO YOUR TIME!SEE IF I CARE!"**She looked him in the eye and said **"FINE!"**He just continued to glare but said the words Kagome never hoped to hear **"I HATE YOU!GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE ALREADY!"**She could feel the tears running down her face and heard her heart shatter like the shikon jewel but just turned and walked away from the campsite and into the woods with no intention of going home.

She staggered through the woods in a daze with no acknowledgement of her surroundings or the several cuts and scrapes that now adorned her pale skin. Finally she got what she wanted. A demon jumped out and snarled at her before saying _**"Heh. A little girl wondering in the woods alone at night. You must have a death wish."**_ Kagome stared emotionlessly at it and said "Yes I do have a death wish. Please only bring me to the _brink_ of death though. There is one thing I need to do before I die." The demon actually felt sorry for her so he did as asked and only brought her to the brink of her death. Kagome was bleeding severely from several places but still managed to make it back to the campsite.

She even did Inuyasha a small favor along the way and placed a spell on Kouga so he could only love Ayame. Of course it brought her closer to death but it was worth it in her opinion. Finally she broke through the line of trees and Inuyasha turned to look with a glare since he could smell her coming for a while. He dropped his glare and anger as soon as he saw her. Her clothes were in shreds, her shoes and socks completely gone. Her hair was ratted and all over the place. She had deep claw marks covering most of her legs and arms with a bite mark on her side much like the one from mistress centipede just bigger, _much_ bigger. She had a large gash on her temple that was bleeding furiously and when he saw her eyes any unpleasant thoughts about her he had were gone.

She had been blinded by a poison. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now a milky white indicating her new weakness. She staggered and fell onto her hands and knees before him and his eyes softened a great deal and even though he knew she couldn't see he still allowed his concern and love for her to show on her face. He quickly pulled her against him in an embrace and noticed she didn't fight back but snuggled deeper into the folds of his haori seeking comfort from the intense searing pain her injuries were inflicting. She sighed and closed her burning and newly blind eyes when she felt him softly stroke her hair. She'd know his aura anywhere. It was always so comforting and warm when she was around.

He heard her sigh and tightened his grip on her delicate body. Kagome carefully pulled back looking Inuyasha in the eye even though she couldn't see him he could see her and that's what mattered. She felt him gently caress her right cheek and leaned into his hand. He was completely consumed with guilt knowing it was his fault she was like this in the first place. He saw tears well up in her milky eyes before she whispered "I'm sorry..."He just stared at her and asked "What for?"

She let a small sob escape before saying "I lost it. I never should have said those things to you. I'm so _so_ sorry. I'm such a terrible person. No wonder why you'd rather be with Kikyou..." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into another embrace and whispered in her ear "No Kagome. I'm the one who's sorry. I was just angry. I didn't mean anything I said to you. It's my fault you're hurt so badly. You aren't a terrible person either and I'd rather be with you anyday...Please don't leave me..." Kagome sighed and said "Inuyasha...You can't ignore the sweet lullaby called death. It's too sweet. Too tempting. So far I've fought it but...You can only fight it for so long before you start to sing in tune with it...I'm sorry...I don't want to leave you but I have no choice..."

Inuyasha could feel tears in his eyes but ignored and said "You could live. You could live with me here or in your era. I wouldn't matter to me as long as we were together. I love you Kagome...I really,_really_ love you..." Kagome smiled sadly and said "But not as much as Kikyou..."Inuyasha whimpered a little like a kicked puppy and said "I love you more than I could ever love Kikyou. I realized...I never truely loved Kikyou. She was just my outlet. My way to stop being alone. The feeling I confused with love was really sympathy...I love you and only _you_ Kagome...Till the end of all time..."

Kagome smiled a little bit and asked "Then...Are you willing to wait a while longer to be with me...?" Inuyasha understood and said "I'd wait for all eternity if it meant I could be with you again..." Kagome smiled sweetly at him and said "Good...Because...I'd do the same for you Inuyasha...I love you too...For..All..Eternity..." Inuyasha pulled her away from his body slightly and switched her position so she was being cradled in his arms like a newborn.

She continued to stare up at him with her snowy eyes and he bent down and captured her lips with his in their first real kiss. A kiss filled to the brim with their powerful love for each other. When Inuyasha pulled back he noticed her eyes had closed like his. Then he felt her getting weaker and she whispered "Wait for me...?"Inuyasha had tears in his eyes but smiled and kissed her briefly before whispering against her lips "Always..."Kagome smiled and went limp in his arms.

He finally let his tears fall and make their mark on Kagome's face washing away the blood that had gathered there then he noticed more blood that wasn't hers and felt his tears and noticed some were crimson. Even his demon was crying for Kagome. He pulled her lifeless body close against his and buried his face in her cooling neck and sobbed his heart out. He felt no reason to be ashamed of shedding tears for his beloved so he let them fall endlessy.

Finally when he was mostly composed he picked her up bridal style and walked to a nearby stream. He removed her tattered and worn uniform but allowed her to stay in her bra and panties before wading into the stream and washing away the blood and grime that had stuck to her. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that even in death she was beautiful and the way the glare of the reflected full moon made her look like an angel.

That's when he realized, she truely was an angel now._ His_ angel. He would be with her soon. He promised himself that. He couldn't live without her. He lightly kissed her forehead hoping somehow she would feel it all the way in heaven and smiled when slightly more moonlight hit him that was hiding behind some clouds and only opened up enough to set a steady stream of light on him and her body. She had felt it.

He finished bathing her and dressed her in his haori before once again lifting her and walking to the campsite where he laid her gently on her sleeping bag and pulled out a notepad and pencil. He quickly wrote a note to the others who were visting Sango's village explaining what they missed and that he wished for them to be buried together under the Goshinboku.

He then lifted the completed shikon no tama out of her bookbag and closed his eyes while tightly clutching the jewel and whispered "I wish I could join Kagome in Heaven." The jewel shone a bright blinding white before dissolving into dust and being carried away in the wind. He walked over to Kagome's body and pulled it against him in a protective embrace and then his wish went into effect and he felt something burst inside of himself before his eyes slid shut and he died.

His body slumped over slightly so his forehead was touching Kagome's and that's how Sango, Miroku,Kirara, and Shippo found them the next morning.

When Inuyasha woke up he noticed there were gates infront of him and they opened up revealing his beloved angel. Kagome stood here in a plain white yukata, her raven hair blowing behind her in the breeze while she smiled brightly at him waving. He returned the smile and walked through the gates and brought her into an embrace which she returned before kissing her and again she returned his affection.

When they pulled away she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to embrace him while whispering "Thank you for coming for me koi..."Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's hair and smiled while saying "I said I would didn't I?I wouldn't abandon you. I love you too much..."Kagome smiled and said "I love you too..." With that said they kissed once again as the gates to Heaven closed.

This time when they pulled back they went to their new home and that night when they went to sleep their bodies were lain to rest beneath the Goshinboku just as Inuyasha had asked. Then as the years passed they were gradually reunited with all of their friends and it was like they never heard the lullaby. Like they were all alive again since things were back to the way they always had been in life. The only differences were they never fought and Inuyasha was more affectionate towards Kagome they even had children. A set of twins. A boy and a girl which they all cherished.

**_AN:this is only my second one shot so sorry if it aint very good. i hope you liked it though. JA NE!_**

**_koi-beloved_**


End file.
